


Reasons

by Dream_Wreaver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Conversations, Gigantitan spoilers, Nathalie can sass with the most respect, frustrated hawkmoth is my new favorite thing, ml spoilers, what made you think this was a good idea, why would do you this gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: After the events of Gigantitan Nathalie confronts her boss on what could have possibly possessed him to think this was a good idea. The answer doesn't get her very far





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the episode, I couldn't resist. So have a short drabble on me

“So sir, would you care to tell me what possessed you to think this was a good idea?”

He had come out of his lair in a fouler mood than usual. Nathalie would chalk it up to another failed champion, but since she tried to keep as up to date as possible on her boss’... extracurricular activities she had been able to see from the small clip the Ladyblog girl had uploaded that today’s champion had been a giant infant. And it had gone about as well as Nathalie might have imagined it to go. Naturally the giant baby had been taken care of, thankfully with very little property damage that had been fixed by Ladybug and Chat Noir, though Nathalie had to wonder if Gabriel was even the slightest bit alarmed that he’d let loose an akuma in the very same locale as the shoot his son had been having. Actually, Nathalie wondered if he even  _ realized _ that had been the case.

“Are you telling me footage of today’s failure is already spreading across Paris?” Gabriel asked her, since he had not been the one to tell Nathalie about what had happened.

“It’s a fairly short clip uploaded to the Ladyblog,” Nathalie replied, pulling up the video to show the footage Alya had caught of the enormous toddler throwing a tantrum and pulling statues from their podiums before being dragged away, “Now, may I ask what possessed you to think akumatizing an infant was a good idea?”

“It wasn’t meant for the infant,” Gabriel muttered as he put his hands behind his back and turned away from her.

“I would imagine so,” Nathalie couldn’t see him ever willfully picking something so easily swayed and uncontrollable as an infant for his purposes, “Who was it supposed to be?”

“Adrien’s driver,” Gabriel replied after a pause reminiscent of a hesitant child.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll have fodder enough to work with,” Nathalie replied, “Seeing how the infant mistook him for a lollipop, put him in her mouth, and then spit him out and tossed him into a tree.”

“How do you know about that?”

“Adrien and his bodyguard returned not ten minutes ago sir. The latter was still relatively upset about the matter while Adrien was gushing about the giant infant that appeared near his photoshoot.”

“I set an akuma loose near my son?”

“You did sir,” Nathalie nodded, “But I doubt you feel any guilt about what happened?”

“He wasn’t injured and Ladybug fixed the mess anyways, why should I?”

Nathalie wanted to retort that feeling guilty was something a  _ good _ father would do, but her boss was too preoccupied with his own alternative methods to ever realize it. Wisely Nathalie chose to re-rail the conversation, “But if the akuma wasn’t meant for the infant, why did it happen?”

“Something happened,” Gabriel put a hand to his forehead as though trying to figure it out pained him, “I don’t know exactly what happened. My akuma was going to take over, but then his negative emotions just  _ disappeared _ . The infant was throwing a tantrum nearby and my akuma was lured by the negative emotions.”

“And you conveniently forgot your own control over the akuma?” Nathalie asked.

“No!” Gabriel whirled on her.

“So why did you think it was a good idea to akumatize an infant not yet old enough to have a basic understanding of what you were asking her to do?”

“I already had the akuma sent out…” Gabriel offered as an explanation.

“And?” Nathalie pressed, “Did you forget Ladybug isn’t the only one who can revert an akuma to normal? The moment you realized the infant would be easily distracted you should have taken their powers away. So what, I ask again, made you think seeing this through would be anything but a failure?”

“You’re forgetting your place Miss Sancoeur,” Gabriel narrowed his gaze at her.

“I forget nothing sir,” Nathalie replied, “I am merely trying to offer logical insight. Since emotions seem to be what you’re running on these days.”

“I am not controlled by my emotions,” he shut the accusation down quickly.

“I never said that,” Nathalie parried, “However, you do seem to be controlled by the negative emotions of others and the promise of a quick and easy victory. Though why you thought an infant would be able to do such a thing continues to elude me.”

“You think Ladybug and Chat Noir would have harmed an infant?”

“A normal infant, no,” Nathalie shook her head, “A five storey infant? Well, they wouldn’t harm it but they certainly wouldn’t just let it roam free.”

“So what would your suggestion have been?”

“You think there isn’t a city full of more viable options than an infant?” Nathalie raised a brow at her boss, “Honestly, all you would have needed was to have Andre Bourgeois let his daughter out on the town and you would have been set for the day.”

“As appealing as that sounds whenever she upsets someone they’re always the target of her revenge. It gets tiring to have someone so focused on teaching her a lesson they forget the reason I choose them.”

“Touche,” Nathalie agreed, “But why did you let the infant keep going? Wait, allow me to guess...”

“Don’t say it Nathalie,” Gabriel warned.

Nathalie tsked, “You men and your stubborn male ego. It’s going to lead you into a bad pitfall one of these days.”

“Nathalie,” he didn’t want to be reminded of his failure with the giant infant today. He really wanted to break something, but he’d have to have it cleaned up and cleaners in his workspace while he was there always irritated him.

“Did you need some time off sir?” Nathalie raised a brow at him, “You look tense.”

“What I need and what you seem to think I need are two completely different things.”

“I can have a masseuse brought in if necessary,”

“You know I don’t like people touching me,”

“Indeed I do,” Nathalie sighed, “Well, at least your little friend didn’t disrupt business  _ too _ badly today.”

“What happened?”

“You have several phone calls regarding appointments you failed to keep while engaged with your little side hobby sir,” Nathalie read the list off her tablet, “I managed to reschedule some of them but others will need a more personal touch. If you could approve a few of the trinkets I picked out as a way of smoothing the ruffled feathers?”

“Are they french wines?”

“Whites, reds, rosées, and a bottle of champagne for one of the clients,” Nathalie affirmed.

“You have a vintner's taste when it comes to these things,” Gabriel remarked. With a wave of his hand he added, “Very well, we can write it off as a business expense anyways. Is there any other work you have for me?”

“About five hours worth,” Nathalie had to hide the smile as she saw how irritated that made him. Served him right for putting off important work to chase after children’s jewelry every day, “I can reorganize it by priority and have it on your desk within the hour. Would you like me to add some coffee with it sir?”

“I’d rather a full glass of malbec,” Gabriel rubbed one of his temples, “It’s going to be another late night isn’t it?”

“Considering you’re asking for wine and it isn’t yet four o’clock, I would say so,” Nathalie agreed, “But you always compensate me very well for overtime, so you won’t be working alone.”

“Where would I be without you Nathalie?” Gabriel sat down at his desk and leaned back in his chair.

“Backlogged and likely close to bankruptcy,” Nathalie replied as she walked out. Then she stopped, “I’ll have to speak with Adrien about proper evacuation of an area where an akuma has been spotted and remind him of the remainder of his schedule for the day. Then I’ll be back with the paperwork and your wine.”

“Very good Nathalie,” Gabriel listened as her heels clicked against the floor as she made her exit. Turning around he eyed the portrait of his wife that held all his secrets. Indeed, he likely wouldn’t be very far without Nathalie finding a way to manage and balance both halves of his life. Gabriel thought of the peacock miraculous resting in the safe. Perhaps a reward of some kind was in order… perhaps soon, but not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time!


End file.
